Who's Beta?
by DeniishaBaybee
Summary: New sixth graders try to rule the school, Alicia starts hanging out with more guys, Dylan is ranked most alpha potential on , Kristen becomes jealous when Alicia hangs out with her boyfriend, and Claire befriends the popular people 8th grader
1. Intros

**Massie Block: **She was alpha of the Pretty Committee in sixth grade and can't wait to control seventh grade with no worries. But what happens when snotty 6th graders try to run the school and try to mess with her? Massie? Block? No way.

**Alicia Rivera : **Is ranked second hawtest of BOCD right after Brookie Millers. Totally-cool-eighth-grader-who-hangs-out-with-all-the-guys-Brookie? Will Alicia have to start hanging out with the guys? Meaning certain ones boyfriends?

**Dylan Marvil: **. Alpha potential. Or atleast that's what thinks. What happens when Massie fins out? Can you spell J-E-A-L-O-U-S?

**Kristen Gregory: **Is completely in love with her boyfriend, Dominic. But what happens when Alicia is all over him?

**Claire Lyons: **Sweet and bubbly as everyone is involved in their own problems she befriends the hottest group in eighth grade, Beauty Cuties. It's all good right?

**where are my manors?**

**Brookie Millers- Alpha of the Beauty Cuties who takes in Claire**

**Franchesca Perez- Loyal Beta who Massie crush falls for**

**Isis Simmons- Member of BC and the one who is the sister of walpha Bella Simmons.**

**Rachel Griffon- Member Of BC , dislikes claires friends**

**Dominic Richards- Kristens new boytoy.**

**Kyle Lightner- Massies crush**

**Meet The Sixie Wannabee CLique**

**Bella Simmons: Walpha of The Hot Lots. Sister of Isis popular girl of BC. She now thinks just because thats her sister that she can run the school . Dial W For Wrong!**

**Jess Lee: Beta of THL who starts to hang out with Alicia & the guys. She Gets a lot of older guys and is mistaken for being 14.**

**Morgan Rogers: Member of THL. She's really fiesty & thinks she runs the HL. She trys to hang with the PC & BC but doesn't succeed so she makes a new clique with KORI STRAWBERRY & LAYME? **

**Hayden Lakesfield: Member Of THL. Calm & Cool One. nawt really in drama but what happens when she falls for derrick and gives him new pet names?**

**Kaitlin Brown: Member of THL . But might join Morgans clique. Will the 6thgrade clique fail or succeed?**

SPOILERS:

1. Sory but Cam & Claire broke up! :( So He Gets jealouus when he sees her new crush and beg for her back.

2. Derrick starts to like Hayden but nawt until Massie gets involved.

3. Morgan Rogers new clique is called THe Flawless contains: kori strawberry layne olivia kaitlin and her.

4. Alicia hangs out with the guys.

5. The 8th graders pass down the secret key to teachers lounge.


	2. Chapter 2

**BOCD**

**Starbucks Stand**

**Tuesday, September 3****rd**

**7:46 A.M.**

"Yes, that's 5 Non-fat Decaf Italian roast coffees," Massie reached into her Fendi purse to get her Visa.

"No it's actually, 3 non-fat decaf Italian roast coffees and 2 Caramel Brulee Lattes for me and Dyl," Claire smiled at the waiter but frowned at the evil glaring Massie.

"But non-fat of course," Dylan said hoping to replease Massie.

Massie fiercely walked over to their table thirteen and finger-combed her extension-free hair. Fake hair is so out; dead ends much?

"Leesh, lemme borrow your compact," Massie grabbed it.

"So…aren't you guys psyched?" Dylan giggled into her hand.

"For?" Alicia eyebrow slowly rose.

"The new website…?" Dylan shook her head. "I figured you'd know, since you are the alpha and always on top gossip."

"Of course I knew, just didn't get a time to check it out," Massie lied making her nose strangely grow an inch.

"I'll show you guys," Dylan pulled out her BlackBerry Storm.

**.com**

**Welcome to OCD GOSSIP. Where the hawtest gossip is always accurate and updated every week.**

**The Pretty Committee, or as the d-listers call this, Itty Bitty Witty Committee, is blowing up the school faster than a 50% off sale at Ralph Lauren (props to Alicia). They're every single girl's inspiration!**

**So what are their secrets? We want to know too. Is it their alpha potential? There greens? There aw-fully nice & famous parents? Being a movie star? Dial C for Curious!**

**Let's Go ahead and rank OCD!**

**Who's Hottest?**

**#1- Brookie Millers. **_They don't call her Hookie Millers for nuh-thing. She's the girl all the guys want and all the girls envy! _

**#2- Alicia Rivera. **_Look at the size of those cups. Is this why she was ranked hottest? Or did she earn it fair and square? Yes we are talking about the Spanish seventh grader._

**# 3- Olivia Ryan. **_Or as Massie Block & the PC calls her DUH-livia. This chick is a total pass around and was seen with freshman, Klein Willis._

**#4- Massie Block. **_Looks like she isn't number one for one category. Massie, yes Massie, nawt may-cee is up on the charts and single then ever. Will that soon change?_

**#5- Claire Lyons. **_Newbie is already accepted into the PC when we've been here for longer than ever! She is really adorable and is currently single. But crushing on Joe?_

**Who Has The Most Alpha Potential?**

**#1- DYLAN MARVIL. **_Who doesn't love a cute, stylish, and funniest red head? I'm sorry MASSIE BLOCK but your days of alpha are marked. Pass your crown over to Dylan._

**#2- Massie Block. **_You've disappointed us in TWO categories! Step your game up! Although I will say we are happy to have your original hair back._

**#3- Alicia Rivera. **_Yes the second hawtest girl of the year. She has stepped it up and might boot Massie Block O-U-T OUT!_

**Who You Have To Love**

**#1 – Kristen Gregory. **_Suh-weet & major athlete. She isn't the soccer captain for nothing. _

**#2- Claire Lyons. **_Maybe her last name should be Chihuahua. She's adorable and enjoys yummy bears. (:_

**#3- Layne Abeley. **_Nawt so Lay-me any more!_

**#4- Strawberry- **How adorable is her hair?

"This website is P-"Massie glared at the fact she wasn't labeled number 1 for any of these categories.

"-IMPING!"

"-OTENTIAL!"

"Dial C for Cool!"


	3. Chapter 3

**BOCD**

**Parking Lot (Bus)**

**Tuesday, September 3****rd**

**7:58 A.M.**

Bella Simmons climbed off the bus and stood in awe as she looked at BOCD.

"Woah," Jess Lee whipped her bangs off her face.

"You gawt that righ'," Morgan slide her tote off her aching shoulders.

"I'm still P. that we missed the ride this mornin'," Bella rolled her eyes when she saw her sister walk up with the Beauty Cuties laughing with some guys.

"I guess _actually _riding it was an…experience. And cute boys were on it!" Hayden giggled.

"True," Jess Lee chuckled.

"Whateves, can we go I'm craving for a Latte!" Bella snapped her fingers and walked down the pavement.

"Bell, watch ou-," Kaitlin held her hand up but was too late. Bella had ran into…MASSIE BLOCK.

"Um, excuse me lil' sixies, you just bumped into me & my Juicy. Apology?" Massie glared.

"How a bout no?" Bella rolled her blue eyes.

"Mhmm," The Hot Lots, Bella's fail of a clique, said in unison.

"Um, you may nawt know us which is imposs!" Alicia gave them a who-do-you-think-you-are glare.

"Oh, sorry…who are you?" Bella crossed her arms and tried her best to lie.

"B..Bell, you know who they are, pshh…re-mem-bur," Kaitlin ratted her out.

"B-B-BUSTED! Bella am I in IOU classes?" Massie prepared for the first comeback of the year.

"Um…no?"

"Then why do you think I'm retarded?" Massie laughed and walked away with the rest of the PC and smiled at any glares.

"Morgan, you should've did something! You too Jess, you're my loyal beta, can I trust you? Or nawt?" Bella crossed her arms.

"Okay…" Morgan turned around and walked off to the Starbucks Stand with the rest of the girls.

"Wait up!" Bella ran.

**BOCD**

**Hallways**

**Tuesday, September 3****rd**

**8:06 AM**

The Hot Lots walked into the Café and looked around to claim their seats.

"How bouts…table sixteen?" Jess suggested.

"Uh-uh, let's go to table thirteen," Bella went over and dropped her bags.

"Why does it have gum on it?"

"Or a sticker?"

"I don't know, but look at that," Hayden pointed to a sign up sheet.

**Come on and Sign up for the Alpha Pageant.**

**Do you think you have Alpha Potential?**

**Then sign up right here!**

**Do you want to be on the cover of Seventeen or on ?**

**Well You Can If You Win!**

"Let's sign up!" Bella grabbed 5 sign up sheets.

**Name: **Bella Simmons

**DOB: **October 17th, 11 years old

**Grade: **Sixth

**Sport: **Cheerleading

**Position: Beta. ****Alpha**

**Qualities: **Pretty, Captain of Cheerleading JV Squad, Leader, Cute sense of style.

**Why should you win? **Because my sister, Isis Simmons, won!

**Height: **4'11

**Relationships: **Currently single, had 5 boyfriends.

**Any gossip? **Massie Block and The Pretty Committee caught taking the bus and stealing lip-gloss off the ground.

**Name: **Jess Lee Pae

**DOB: **August 4th, 13 years old

**Grade: **sixth

**Sport: **Dance Team

**Position: Beta. ****Alpha**

**Qualities: **Pretty, boy-lover, puppy-lover, daddy's girl, sense of style, loves to meet new people, football games every Friday night!

**Why should you win? **Because I'm really unique I'm myself and I'll still make it to the top!

**Height: **5'1

**Relationships: **Single but had 25 boyfriends

**Any gossip? **I'm invited to The BC's party this Saturday night!

**Name: **Morgan Rogers

**DOB: **May 29, 12 years old

**Grade: **sixth

**Sport: **Lacrosse

**Position: Beta. ****Alpha**

**Qualities: **Really competitive, hates wannabees, strong, nice if you let her be, will steal your boyfriend.

**Why should you win? **Because I'm Morgan Rogers. I get what I want!

**Height: **5 ft.

**Relationships: **In Relationship with Mike Wood

**Any gossip? **Kori, Strawberry, Layne, and Olivia are getting makeovers! Pronto.

**Name: **Hayden Lakesfield

**DOB: **July 27th, Currently 11

**Grade: **sixth

**Sport: **Lacrosse, Dance

**Position: Beta. ****Alpha**

**Qualities: **Has a thing for soccer players, nice, Suh-weet, cutie pie, down for anything, always hungry

**Why should you win? **Because this school is so full of fakes! We need a realbie this time!

**Height: **5 ft.

**Relationships: **Crushing on DH can you guess?

**Any gossip? **Okay so my crush is Derrick Harrington

**Name: **Kaitlin Brown

**DOB: **June 4th, 12 years old

**Grade: **sixth

**Sport: **Lacrosse, Dance

**Position: Beta. ****Alpha**

**Qualities: **Nice, Petite, Classy, Will tell you the truth no matter how much it hurts, transforms LBR'S into HBR (Hawties beyond repair)

**Why should you win? **I think this school needs something new

**Height: **5'2

**Relationships: **Single, Been in 8 Relationships

**Any gossip? **I've heard Dylan Marvil never got her first lip-kiss and is 112 pounds! Is it true?

"Since when did you guys think you have alpha potential," Massie Block tapped them on the shoulder.

**Preview for Chapter 4!**

Derrick & Hayden talk now.

THL, PC, BC all compete in pagent!

Morgan gets pissed off so she starts to hang out with Kori, Strawberry, Layne, & Olivia.

Jess Lee starts to hang out with Alicia and goes to the sleepovers?

Disaster happens at party!

Stay Tuned!


End file.
